Right Where it Belongs
by Katherine Austen
Summary: Callie knows. She knows about the drinking, about the cheating, and she's struggling to get past it. And she finds solace in someone you wouldnt expect. CALLEX. Don't knock it til you've tried it!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own anyone from Grey's though I wish that could be argued.

**NOTES:** This is dedicated to my person, my Callie, for inspiring me to write this and for introducing me to the sexy almost dirty hot concept that is Callex!

* * *

The misty raindrops caught in her eyelashes and she didn't bother to bat them away, they hid her tears well and she didn't want to be that girl, the girl sitting outside of Seattle Grace sobbing on one of the benches. The girl everyone whispered about and tried not to mutter "I told you so" to.

She knew it, she knew it all along but kept telling herself she was merely insecure, that she was wrong, she was over reacting...that it wasn't so and that he'd love her until the ends of time and they'd die in each other's arms.

She watched them squirm and twitch and melt under her stare, she knew they were keeping a secret, but she didn't expect it to be so painful, like a knife through her heart. Blonde, stacked, supermodel...his words stung her, the venom deep within her veins, her insecurity rising tenfold now that she knew the truth. Knew that when he had gone drinking, he had also released his issues in a way she was utterly disgusted by, betrayed by. He slept with his best friend and the look in his eyes as he finally confessed his deed showed no regret, no remorse.

He was leaving the hospital when he saw her on the bench in the rain. He rubbed his shaven hair before pulling his hood up over his eyes. He wasn't sure what to say; sure, they had talked before but nothing this huge. He found out rather quickly, as gossip spread like a wildfire through the halls of Seattle Grace. He looked at his shoes and sniffled a bit, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. He couldn't stand to see her there, alone in the darkness, the rain collecting in small pools by her feet. He gathered his thoughts for a moment and made his way over; he sat on the bench next to her and said nothing.

"You going to say I told you so?" Callie Torres groaned.

"Nah," he simply said. He didn't want to tell her that deep inside, he hurt too. Izzie Stevens was the girl who gave him a chance and he ruined it by not keeping his dick in his pants and going after Olivia Harper. He was always too embarrassed to admit his true feelings for her, he didn't want to look weak, look whipped, but he did feel deeply for Izzie. But Izzie turned him down, pushed him away and found her solace in George O'Malley instead. How it stung to know that she pushed away from his kiss, only to swallow up George's and taste his tongue against hers. It made him sick to his stomach, but instead he said nothing, he bottled hit up, he held it in as his hands slipped into the pocket of his sweatshirt. "You gonna sit out in the rain all night?"

"Maybe," Callie shrugged.

"Sounds like a stupid idea to me," Alex said.

"Thanks, I happen to like my stupid idea," Callie sulked.

"Dude, come on. Let's go get some coffee or something, ANYTHING. You can't sit in the fucking rain all night."

"What do you care, Karev? Honestly. What happens to me has no effect on you, so why are you even sitting next to me?"

"Because I can. Because I want to. Because you're too hot to sit out here looking like a wet rat."

"Oh I see, take advantage of my emotional state, that part of your plan? Let's get her drunk and take advantage."

"Fuck! You figured out my whole plan, shit...now I'll never get laid," Alex smirked. "You shitting me? I said coffee, unless you want to spike yours, whatever. I'm down. Hey, despite the fact that I may be the world's biggest asshole, I can be nice...if you're lucky."

"I'm supposed to feel lucky that you're sitting here with me?"

"Something like that..." Alex said. "Now I'm going to stand up, you either come with me, or you stay here all night and get sick, either way you're stuck with me."

Callie sighed and Alex extended his hand to help her up. Callie thought for a moment and then decided she had nothing to lose. She looked up at him and after a moment she extended her arm and their hands met for a moment as he pulled her up. Her hand was freezing in his, which had been warmed by his sweatshirt pocket and for a moment she didn't want to let go. Finally she forced herself to and Alex motioned for her to follow.

"Come on, I'll buy you a latte," he said.

The neighborhood Starbucks was warm but dimly lit. Callie wrung out her jet black hair just before they entered and absorbed the yuppie atmosphere.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

Callie thought for a moment and then answered, "Venti Chai Latte," she answered. "You know I can pay for myself…"

"Wow, shit. 2.25, that's really breaking my bank Torres. Don't get your rich girl complex going on me. I got this."

"Thanks," she said. Alex pushed his way through the line and stood with his hands shoved in his pockets until they took his order. He made his way over to Callie after he mumbled off their wants and sat across from her at the small table.

"You uh, catch the Wizards game on Friday?"

Callie just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever, fine you want to talk about O'Malley, we'll talk about O'Malley."

"There's nothing TO talk about," Callie said.

"Right so did you catch the Wizards game?"

"No, I'm not big on basketball," Callie answered.

"Me either," Alex shrugged. "But Jamison was off the hook…37 points! The Nets got it in the end though, 120 to 114. Good game…Jamison got the three pointer that put them into overtime."

"The Nets still have Jason Kidd?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," Alex laughed, "He claimed his wife was abusive. Like dude, you're a fucking pro basketball player, and you're getting your ass beat by a girl? Wow, that's some funny shit."

"Are you saying a guy can't get his ass kicked by a girl?"

"Ooo. Are you threatening me? It's kinda hot," Alex smirked.

"Shut up, Karev," Callie laughed.

"Ah! Sweet, that's what I was going for," Alex smirked.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Wanted to get you to laugh or something, you look fucking miserable," he said as the Barista called his name and he went to grab their drinks.

"You're an odd man, Karev."

"Hey, I could say the same about you, TORRES," he said. "Minus the man part. You could still be sitting in the rain, so…you know."

"I appreciate it," she nodded.

"Right, sweet. Can I get some consensual sex then?"

"You are such an ass," Callie laughed.

"I try," Alex said as he took a swig of his coffee. "Hey, we all have needs though."

"I feel sorry for all of them women forced to have you looking at their nether regions," Callie smiled.

"No one's complaining."

"I…I don't know what to do about this," Callie sighed.

"You get an annulment and you say goodbye. Sure, it's going to fucking sting, and it's going to hurt like a bitch but at least it happened NOW and not five years from now when you're perfectly settled into your white picket fence bullshit lifestyle. Better now than later."

"Yeah," was all Callie could say.

"Izzie just wanted what she couldn't have, she had so many fucking opportunities before you came along to hook up with George and then when she couldn't have him she made her move, that's some low down and dirty shit right there. He's a fucking moron for screwing up something good with some drop dead gorgeous chick for some semi incestuous fuck-fest with Izzie of all people."

"Drop dead gorgeous?"

"Yeah, as in you."

In a half hour Alex has already made her feel more beautiful then George O'Malley ever did, and she was trying not to take it to the head or over think it.

"Seriously," Alex said. "I never got what you saw in him anyways. To each their own or some shit…"

"Yeah, to each their own," Callie sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since she found out, three days since Alex Karev made her smile over a chai latte on a cold, rainy Seattle night. She half expected Izzie and George to be all over each other, but instead they were constantly separating themselves and acting distant. Guilt flooded George's face as the realization fully came to him that everything with Callie was coming to an end. The night before she slipped him the annulment papers and he had spent most of the morning following her like pathetic little puppy.

"Callie!" He called out, chasing her down the hall. She fiddled with her cell phone and then closed it shut before she turned to face him.

"For the tenth time today, there is absolutely nothing you can DO or SAY that will make me change my mind," Callie growled. There was no way in hell she would take him back, as much as it killed her, as much as he begged, there was no way. He was unfaithful and Callie refused to spend the rest of her life living in the shadows of his infidelity. She was worth so much more.

"Go fuck your best friend," Alex said as he walked up behind Callie. "Oh…oh shit, been there done that, haven't you?" he laughed.

George looked all flustered and frustrated but choked on his words before he turned around and took off down the hall.

"Hey," Alex smirked at Callie.

"Hey," she replied.

"Heard you gave O'Malley the papers. Nice."

"Yes, I did, word travels fast, doesn't it?'

"Yeah, well. I live with Izzie, what can I say? Plus George has been coming around there…I guess at the moment he's staying with his Mom, saying shit like he needs to get over these pent up feelings about his father and that she needs him or some shit…"

"Ugh, please, can we NOT talk about George hanging out around Meredith's? Please."

"Yeah well, you don't live there."

"And I wouldn't want to again," Callie said.

"George bugging you?" Alex asked.

"You could say that," Callie answered.

"Creep. He want you to take him back?"

"Something like that," Callie sighed.

"Fuck no, don't you dare. I saw him and Izzie all over each other last night. Then he's going to come to you and try and work this shit out? He needs to make up his damn mind and move past thing kindergarten shit."

"Karev, I'm a big girl. I can do this on my own. Not that I didn't appreciate the latte or the talking, I really, truly do," Callie said.

"Well, then…let's do it again?" He asked, shoving his hands in the pocket of his lab coat.

Callie thought for a moment, it was the first time in a LONG time that she had had such a good time doing something to simple and 'boring' as vegging out in Starbucks, she nodded, "I get off at nine, sound good?"

"I'm off at eight but I'll stick around for you," he said. He thought about it for a moment and was going to take it back, he thought it sounded far too desperate but he shook the thoughts from his mind and added, "Anything beats going to Meredith's, you know?"

Callie nodded, "I can imagine, I'll uh…come find you?"

"I should be in the locker room," Alex nodded.

"Alright, see you when I get off," Callie nodded, she realized what she had said by the smirk on Alex's face, "Don't make a dirty comment. I will hurt you."

"I might like it," Alex smirked again as he watched Callie walk off down the hall.

"Chai Latte?" Alex asked as they slipped inside the Starbucks, which was much emptier than the other night they spent in it.

"Yep," Callie replied. "How about this time on me?"

"Nope," Alex smirked as he walked over to order their drinks.

"What, does it threaten your masculinity if I pay for the drinks?"

"Something like that," Alex smirked. "How freakin' pussy would I be to have a girl buy me COFFEE? Double scotch on the rocks…maybe, coffee, no way."

"Well, next time, double scotch on the rocks…on me," Callie smiled.

"Is that a promise? I'm always down for free drinks," Alex smirked.

"I don't know about a promise, more like a plan of action, you working late tomorrow?" Callie asked.

"Nine," Alex answered. "You?"

"Same, so how about it? Let's meet up and go to Joe's," Callie suggested.

"What's the rest of your plan, you need to entice me a little more," Alex smirked.

"You're not getting in my pants, Karev."

"Ha! First thought in your mind is me wanting to get in your pants! What's that say about you? For all you know I could have wanted two drinks…but while we're at it, you could slide me over some sex," Alex laughed.

"Slide you over some sex…right, not going to happen. I just got my marriage annulled…"

"Yeah, means it never happened. Let's celebrate."

"You are persistent, aren't you?"

"I'm just fucking with you, I could care less. You know I like sitting with women in coffee shops discussing feminine issues and shit. That's what really gets me off."

"You fit right in on OB/GYN then, don't you?"

"Nah, I just like looking up girl's skirts," Alex laughed.

Callie shook her head and tried her hardest not to laugh herself, "We're on, right?"

"I guess so, how can I turn down free drinks with an heiress? That's like having Paris Hilton with her head in your lap, you going to say no?"

"You are sick," Callie said as she shook her head.

"Eh, Paris Hilton's got nothing on you," he smirked. "So…see you at nine tomorrow?"

"Yep, see you at nine."


	3. Chapter 3

NOTES: Thanks for all of the fabulous reviews. Anyone notice my rating is slowly creeping up and up with each chapter? Those who asked for some action, soon enough you will be rewarded. But not just yet because I'm a tease, mwahaha.

* * *

Alex Karev was trying rather hard NOT to feel something for Callie Torres. He wished he could pretend he wanted her for her body and not the fiery personality or her eyes that allowed her to speak to you without her having to say a word. Callie was nothing like Izzie, she was one of those women that guys only dreamed of because they were perfect, and how women SHOULD be. Izzie was your typical blonde bombshell girl, the kind you saw in a dirty magazine and couldn't help but touch yourself to in the bathroom. She looked like every other beautiful blonde, and it actually made her incredibly boring. He could go to the bar and pick up a chick who looked exactly like her easily, but Callie? Callie was different. Callie was like a Grecian goddess come to earth with her bronzed skin and coal locks. _Calliope._ The name perfectly suited her. 

He leaned against the wall next to the locker room door, waiting. The hospital was quiet and he could hear heels coming down the hallway, and as he looked to his left he saw her. The light reflected in her hair and further impacted her goddess state in his mind. He gave a smirked and pushed off of the wall, walking towards her.

"You ready?" Callie asked.

"Depends on what you want me to be ready for…" Alex smirked.

"Shut up," Callie said, rolling her eyes and trying not to laugh.

"I need to go back to the hotel to change though, want to meet me at Joe's?" Callie asked. "Or you can come with but don't expect to get any."

"Will you be changing in front of me?"

"No," Callie laughed.

"Eh, you suck, but whatever, I'll go with. I've got nothing better to do."

They decided to walk considering it was a strangely clear night in Seattle and a refreshing cool wind blew about them. The hotel was down the block and across the street from the hospital and the reached their destination, zooming through the lobby and successfully avoiding Mark Sloan who was bitching about his room and trying to avoid Addison Montgomery who had made her way to the hotel bar for a drink. Addison and alcohol made his abstinence all the more difficult.

Callie's room was cool as they entered, the low hum of the air conditioner filling their ears.

Callie located her favorite jeans and a silky top and stared at Alex.

"Turn around," she half laughed.

Alex smirked as he rolled his eyes and turned around.

"No peeking!" Callie said as she slipped off her shoes, followed by her skirt. Alex looked over his shoulder and Callie laughed.

"Ah! I'm watching you, Karev!"

"You're the one changing IN HERE, isn't there a bathroom?"

"You're complaining?"

"Uh, Yes. Only because you made me turn around like this is high school. You know if you were still an intern I so would have seen your goods by now," Alex smirked, trying to look over his shoulder again. Callie threw her shoe at him and then quickly slipped on her top.

"Ready," she smiled.

They headed out of the hotel, past Mark Sloan who was still arguing with the help.

Callie shivered as the cool night air hit her bare arms, "Shit…I forgot my jacket."

"Uh, this is Seattle, how could you forget your jacket?"

"I'm from Florida ASS. All this time I've been here and I still haven't adjusted fully I guess…"

"Eh, don't worry about it," Alex said as he removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Oh…you don't have to…"

"Eh, I'll be gulping down free drinks in a few, I won't need it," he smirked.

The headed down the stairs to Joe's bar and heard the familiar jingle of the bells as they opened the door and walked inside.

Joe raised an eyebrow when he saw them together but then gave a warm smile, "Hey there, Callie, how you uh…holding up?"

"I'm holding, how about two double scotch on the rocks?"

"Holding well, I see," Joe laughed. Soon enough he was sliding them their drinks.

"To Callie Torres," Alex smirked.

"Ha! To Alex Karev!" Callie laughed, they looked at each other for a moment before quickly consuming their drinks.

"Get the boy another drink," Callie smiled.

"Boy?" Alex gasped.

"Ugh, fine…MAN," Callie laughed.

"You gotta say it with that tone?"

"Yes, yes I do," she laughed again.

"One for you too, Callie?" Joe asked.

"Why not, go for it," she smiled.

"Oh, OH!" They heard from behind them, Alex and Callie both turned to face a stammering, angry looking George O'Malley. "Wow, Alex…you didn't waste much time moving in on my wife, did you?"

Alex spied Izzie behind him and smirked, "Yeah, just like you wasted no time hooking up with Stevens, eh? And that's EX wife, O'Malley."

"You…creep!" George growled.

"You trying to start something? Because she's just buying me a drink. As a friend, but not the friend you get drunk and cheat on your wife with or anything."

"You're a pig, Alex Karev," Izzie scoffed.

"Ha, the whore speaks!" Alex laughed. "Shut up, Izzie, no one wants or needs your opinion."

"Don't talk to her like that!" George growled.

"What, like she's a whore? How else would I talk to her?"

"Oh, she's a whore but it's okay for Callie to be out already buying you drinks? Any girl buying you drinks is-"

"Don't finish that sentence, O'Malley," Alex ordered.

"-a whore."

Alex raised his eyebrows, gave a smirk and then sighed, "You should take my advice, dude."

He set his drink down and gave George a look before punching him clean in the jaw.

"Sonofabitch!" George gasped as he fell back into Izzie's waiting arms.

"Let's go Callie," Alex said, turning to her. "I'll kill him if we stay here."

Callie nodded and left Joe a few bills and grabbed her purse.

Callie couldn't help but smirk at Izzie as she walked past, catching up to Alex.

"That was…" Callie began as they left the bar.

"Impressive?" Alex smirked.

"Something like that," Callie said.

"You didn't need to defend my honor or anything…"

"Yeah, yeah. You're a big girl, can take care of it herself….well, he was calling YOU a whore when he's got Izzie hanging all over him. Pot, Kettle, Black much? Yeah. Fuck him. I hope I broke something."

"Wow, somebody's all pent up," Callie smirked.

"How is this bothering me more than you?"

"Because I have to admit watching you hit my ex husband was pretty damn hot."

Alex stopped walking for a moment and Callie turned to face him. His eyes focused on her lips as she raised her eyebrows, questioning his actions.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He couldn't hold back any longer, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. A kiss that she didn't fight, didn't pull away from. A soft sensual kiss that felt like fire and ice rolled up into tender flesh. When she finally pulled away it was as if he had stolen her breath with his tongue, and he looked at her, his eyes conveying his intense desire. Her eyes shifted to his lips and her hands traced his jaw line as she leaned in and kissed him hard, he met her tongue in a circular motion and she broke away to whisper in his ear, "Let's go to back my hotel room."


	4. Chapter 4

NOTES: You asked for it? You get it, this is a pretty graphic sex scene so you have been warned and the rating def. went up just because of this chapter. If you're a fan of my fics you know i generally don't go this graphic but...this is Callex, and Callex must be really hot, almost dirty sexy ;)

AGAIN, THERE IS SEX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Short chapter, but I'll make it up to you guys :)

* * *

Callie and Alex struggled not to rip each other's garments off before they entered her dark hotel room, she flipped on the light and he grabbed her pulling her close as soon as the door slammed behind them.

His lips traced her perfectly tanned skin and her perfume tantalized him as his hands roamed her body, hungry for more. Her skin was flawless, smooth and silky and he couldn't stop touching her. His hands slid under her shirt and traced her sides as their mouths met and he sucked on her tongue, causing her to gasp at the sensation. His right hand cupped her breast over her bra and her hands slid down to the waste of his jeans where she locked her fingers in his belt loops and pulled his groin into hers. They inched their way closer and closer to the bed as he released her tongue and hungrily met his in a regular motion.

She took his hands in hers and guided them to the bottom of her shirt; he took the hint and broke their kiss only so that he could remove it. She wore a lacy black bra which perfectly cupped her full breasts and he grabbed her waist, pulling her roughly into him so he could kiss her again. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged, pulling her head back so that he could expose her neck, where he proceeded to leave a necklace of kisses, inhaling her perfume and pheromones as he did. His tongue traced the side of her neck and his mouth met her earlobe which he tugged on with his teeth. His fingertips danced against her skin and slid down her torso, stopping at the button of her jeans, he quickly undid them and she slid them from her hips and kicked them off when they reached the floor.

He kissed her hard once more as one hand cupped her ass and the other slid down the front of her lacy black panties, he could tell she was extremely turned on by how moist she was and he traced her lips with his fingers before finding her clit which caused her to moan into his mouth. She moved backwards, her calves meeting the bed so he shoved her back and loomed over her, still rubbing at her tender clit, he bent down and bit her neck a bit and then his tongue traveled down to the top of her breast. With his free hand he pulled down the front of her bra to expose her whole breast as he mouthed her nipple, he didn't want her to cum yet so he paid careful attention to her moans and shaking body. He could tell she was close and he pulled his hand away from the folds of her sex and kissed her hard. Her fingers worked the button and zipper to his jeans and he got up on his knees for a moment to slide them down and then leaned over to pull them off of his legs. He was wearing tight black boxer briefs which hardly hid his erection, his hands slid over her hips and he pulled her panties off quickly as she tugged at his briefs. He slipped them off and she grabbed his cock tightly in her hand and began stroking it, causing him to moan in pleasure. She built up the intensity until finally he couldn't take it any longer and he parted her legs, easing himself into her as she gave out a gasp. His fingers found their way into her hair again and he pulled her exposing her neck once again so he could leave small bites below her jaw.

She cried out in sheer ecstasy with every thrust, hard and harder he drove himself into her and she'd press her hips against his as if begging for more. Finally she pushed him s hard as she could, knocking him next to her on the bed. He looked at her with questioning eyes until she loomed over him and then straddled him, he eased his way into her and she began a steady rhythm. He could tell she was close but she was trying to hold out as long as possible. She leaned down and kissed him hard and he cupped her breasts and kissed her back, hard. He had had sex countless times but nothing came into comparison with this. He was trying hard not to cum himself as she moved back and forth on top of him. She pulled away from the kiss and he grabbed her head and pulled her back in for another.

He grabbed her hips and pushed her back onto the bed, "Get on your knees," he whispered in her ear.

She wasn't going to argue, and did as she was told, he grabbed her ass hard before her entered her from behind. He quickly picked up speed and she was trying her hardest not to scream at the top of her lungs, instead she dropped to her elbows so that she could bite the pillow. He was on the verge of cumming when he flipped her back over, entered her roughly and stared down into her eyes as he thrust hard. She couldn't hold out any longer and reached up and dug her nails into her back as she came, taking her cue, he allowed himself to cum so that they could do so at the same time. They both tried to catch their breaths as he remained inside of her taking in her beauty as he stared down at her. They had blown each other away to the point where neither cold speak, just stare into each other's eyes, utterly satisfied. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He finally rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling while he still struggled to breathe normally.

"Wow," she finally said, sliding over to lay her head on his chest.

He combed his fingers through her dark locks and then spoke, "Yeah, exactly," he smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTES: Wow, thanks for all the lovely reviews :) Fans of this my newer fic is currently being loaded on here as well and...it could end up Callex too ;) You guys can read and find out. Anywho, there's plenty more where this came from and hope you are enjoying the ride!

* * *

"Seriously, I'm so disturbed. He is SUCH a manwhore…How could he? And does he not think people would notice him and Callie at the bar together? Ugh. He mutilated George, MUTILATED HIM!"

"Oh, GOD. Shut up already," Cristina Yang groaned. "It's already for you to fool around with Bambi, but Evilspawn's just getting his drink on and it's all original sin in your head? Psh, please. Go back to your dream house, Barbie."

Izzie scoffed, "You condone his behavior?"

"Alex Karev's sex life has no impact on me or the MAJOR wedding drama I'm suddenly involved in. So, if you keep running your mouth. I will hurt you. I condone his behavior a lot more then I condone yours. You and your high horse need to trot off into the sunset. Let him get his McNasty on with ex-wifey."

"I hate you," Izzie growled.

"Feeling's mutual," Cristina smirked.

"Izzie, you ARE over reacting," Meredith finally butt in. "So, they were at the bar together, having a couple drinks, what's the problem? She needs a friend too, you know."

"Traitor!" Izzie gasped, "He didn't come home last night, did you not notice?"

"I did," Meredith said. "I also happened to notice George's shoes by my door but he wasn't sleeping on the couch, not to mention the questionable noise coming from your room last night."

"Oh, so now I'm a hypocrite, is that what you guys are saying?"

"Oh, LOOK, she figured it out. Someone give her a cookie!" Cristina said, oozing with sarcasm. Izzie just rolled her eyes and sulked.

"Oh God, look who just walked in," Izzie groaned as she spied Callie on her cell phone, laughing and smiling.

"Don't care," Cristina muttered.

"She shouldn't look that happy, she just got her marriage annulled," Izzie stated.  
"Maybe she got laid," Cristina laughed.

"Why do I talk to you?" Izzie questioned.

"I was actually wondering the SAME thing!" Cristina gasped.

"Ew, God, it gets better!" Izzie groaned as she watched Alex walk up behind her on his cell phone, peeking over Callie's shoulder causing her to jump and hang up her phone. Izzie nearly gagged as she watched them laugh and smile at each other.

"Dirty, dirty whores," she mumbled.

"I'm not even going to dignify that one with a response," Cristina said.

"You guys make me sick. Meredith, you especially."

"Izzie, you are my friend but I cannot take your side in this. I just can't. You slept with George while he was married to Callie and you're judging them? It's just not right. She's a single woman now, if she wants to have drinks at the bar with Alex, she can do so."

"Oh, like you're a valid member of the moral police," Izzie groaned.

"Hey, she didn't know Derek was married."

"Still! At the prom!"

"Let's not bring up what you were doing around prom, okay? We don't need you sobbing on the bathroom floor again."

"Cristina…" Meredith sighed.

"What?! She can't run around all Mary Mother of God when she was the dirty mistress here!"

"You know what? Whatever. I'm done. I'm going back to WORK." Izzie growled.

"BYE!" Cristina said through a wide grin.

Izzie purposely walked past the table where Alex and Callie were sitting and said in passing, "You guys are disgusting."

"Hey Izzie?" Alex called out. Izzie turned for a second to glare at him, "How's O'Malley's FACE?"

-------------------------------------

"Addi!" Callie smirked as she spied Addison a few hours later, walking down the hall. "I'm calling a meeting of the spoiled rich girls club, c'mon."

"What? Now?"

"No, tomorrow, let's go. Coffee, NOW."

"The urgency in your voice is making me worry here, are you pregnant? Cuz I cannot deal with pregnant by intern who fooled around with his best friend so I left him Callie right now."

"God no, shut up and come with me."

"Fine, fine," Addison sighed.

They grabbed their mocha lattes and sat down in a far corner.

"So…." Addison urged.

"I got some sex," Callie nodded.

"With O'Malley?" Addison asked, raising her eyebrows and removing her glasses.

"Oh please give me SOME credit, Addison."

"Oookay, dirty bar sex?"

"Kinda, sorta…maybe? I'm doing the help again…" she smirked.

"Do you have some twisted pool boy fantasy or something you're trying to fulfill?"

"Actually…ugh, I lost my virginity to the pool boy."

"You're kidding me, right? SO DID I."

"Seriously? This is so disturbing…" Callie laughed.

"I guess we should change our name to the naughty rich girls?"

"Agreed," Callie laughed.

"Well, who is it? That one intern with the accent?"

"Actually…It's uh…Alex Karev."

Addison spit out her coffee.

"Say what?" she gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you mark your territory or something?"

"You ARE joking right?" Addison asked.

"Nope. We had the most amazing sex last night. Twice actually."

Addison spit out her coffee yet again which caused Callie to groan.

"Okay, purpose of coffee? Drink it, not spit it all over your friend."

"Oh my God you are serious," Addison gasped.

"Ooooh, are you jealous?"

"No! Not at all…is he good?"

"Remember my whole lines of deliciousness thing? Well, let's just say I am SAVORING those lines many many hours later. And I'm going to savor them many, many times again."

"Wow," Addison said.

"That's what I said."

"You are such a dirty whore," Addison laughed.

"Right back atcha," Callie smirked.

"Is this an ongoing thing?"

"Did you miss the part where I said many, many times?"

"Wow."

"Aw, you are jealous, aren't you?"

"I am not jealous! I…have Mark. Kind of," Addison sighed.

"Yeah, you can have him. I'll savor my lines of deliciousness allllll night long."

"Start savoring, he's coming over here," Addison smirked.

"Dr. Montgomery…Oh uh, Hi Dr. Torres…" he smirked.

"Yes, Karev?" Addison asked.

"Fetal heart rate on Jane Doe is dropping but I think it's due to the up dose of her meds, could we lower until heart rate is stable and then slowly increase again?"

"Sounds like a plan, Karev."

Alex looked at Callie for a moment before nodding and heading back to Jane's room.

"That was some pretty intense eyesex," Addison blurted out.

"Shut up!" Callie laughed.

"You know what? I'm happy for you. You seem happy and it's helping you get through your Vegas wedding fiasco. Yes, I said fiasco."

"You think I'd be pissed, crying…anything but happy so soon, you know? But wow…"

"Should I find something nice to wear?"

"For what?"

"Oh, I want to come to THIS wedding…" Addison smirked.

"Bitch," Callie laughed, shoving Addison playfully. "I think I'll take things slow this time, I'm savoring here…"

-----------------------------

"Hey," Alex said as Callie exited a patient's room.

"Are you stalking me?" Callie laughed.

"Don't act like you don't like it," Alex smirked. "I need you medical advice on something, you know, since you're ortho…"

"Oh, no. I see where this conversation is heading; you know how many dirty old men try to get me to look down their pants? Noooo."

"Damnit, you're too clever."

"Last I checked I was a doctor…"

"Well, I'll be blunt. You, Me, On Call room sex."

"NOW?" Callie asked.

"Uh…yeah," Alex nodded.

"I have surgery in forty five…"

"There's a lot I could do to you in forty five minutes," Alex grinned.

Callie was obviously enticed, "Oh Really?" she smiled.

They made their way down the hall and around the corner; Alex turned the doorknob and then peeked inside. "Score, " he smirked, pulling her inside. She shut the door behind them and Alex grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into him, hungrily kissing her. She threw off her lab coat and Alex's hands slipped beneath her undershirt, feeling the smooth, silky skin of her stomach. Callie's hands traced the waist of his scrubs and he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head against the door, kissing her roughly. He then left kisses along her jaw, down her neck and all along her collar bone, then down her stomach as he kept her hands pinned with one hand, he then let go to slip her scrub top and undershirt off to reveal her red satin bra.

Callie sighed, there was an overwhelming sense of something crawling about her skin, a sense of wrong doing and she hesitated kissing him when his lips came near hers.

"I can't do this," Callie sighed.

"What? Why?" Alex asked, pulling away.

"It just doesn't feel right…here…"

"I thought…uh, we were something," Alex said.

"Yes! We are! But…I just feel awkward doing it here…at the hospital, I'm paranoid I guess, it's stupid really…"

"No, I get it, you're still worried about what George thinks, is that why you haven't taken off your wedding ring yet?" Alex asked and Callie's eyes shifted to her hand, he was right, she hadn't even removed her wedding ring yet, it wasn't even a thought that cross her mind.

"Alex, I…"

"No, I get it," Alex said, "I'm the rebound, now you're over it, whatever…fuck it."  
He wouldn't even look her in the eyes as he reached for the doorknob; Callie pushed herself back against the door so he couldn't open it.

He glared at her, grabbed her wrist and moved her, and pushed his way through the door. Callie gasped and forced herself back on one of the beds, biting her lip so that she wouldn't cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: I didn't realize I never added chapter 6 here, woops. WARNING: SEX. Don't say I didn't warn you it's pretty detailed :X

-----------------

Callie sighed as she picked through her Coconut chicken, black beans and fried plantains. She closed the Styrofoam container and took a swig of her Vitamin water, turning up the volume on the TV. She shifted on the bed to get comfortable and groaned as she heard a knock at the door. She grabbed her food and slipped it in the mini fridge before answering.

She rolled her eyes as soon as she saw a rather guilty looking Alex Karev standing before her.

"What do you want?" Callie groaned.

"To talk to you," Alex said, holding up a bottle of Bacardi as if it were some sort of consolation prize.

"Then talk," Callie said folding her hands over her chest.

"Can I come in?" Alex asked.

"Speak and if you redeem yourself I'll consider it," Callie said.

"I'm sorry," Alex said.

"That all you've got?"

"Will you let me fucking finish? Shit!"

"Whatever," Callie said with a roll of her eyes.

"I let my temper get the best of me and jumped to fucking conclusions, it wasn't right, I seriously fucked up...give me another chance?"

"Is that seriously all you've got?" Callie sighed.

"Why you gotta say it like that?" Alex groaned.

"Look, I'm used to guys like you; it's all about the sex, right? You don't get what you want so you go off in some testosterone driven tangent..." she stopped speaking when she saw one of the hotel room doors down the hall open, she sighed and dragged Alex into her room.

"I'm not just here for the sex, alright?"

"I find that hard to believe," Callie said, rolling her eyes.

"What? You're perfect. You STILL have that fucking ring on, so obviously what I said didn't mean shit to you and you wanna stay holed up the rest of your life obsessing over some loser who ditched you for his best friend. Yeah, you're fucking perfect Torres, get over yourself. Go leech yourself back on to O'Malley. Why the fuck did you sleep with me anyways? Just to get off? Yeah, go play the fucking whore," Alex growled. Callie was furious as she struck Alex in the cheek with her palm.

Alex's hand slid up to his cheek as he stared at Callie in awe. Did she seriously just slap me? He thought. Callie stared at him with wide eyes, obviously shocked herself at what she had done.

Neither spoke for what seemed like an eternity, until Alex slowly moved forward and Callie stepped back. She backed into the wall next to the bathroom door and he grabbed her, kissing her hard and fierce. Callie fought for a second and then gave into the fire that consumed her. She turned her rage to desire as her hands slid down his abs and into his pants, grabbing him hard he gasped and bit her lip. Her gripped her hair with one hand and roughly pulled her hair to the side nibbling at her neck, she squeezed again and it sent a twisted sense of pleasure up his spine and he grabbed her breast hard in his free hand, sliding his tongue back and forth in her mouth. He didn't bother to be gentle with her, she slapped him and this was her punishment, in some sick twisted way it made sense in his mind as he ripped off her wife beater. This angered her and she in turn tugged at his shirt, the material was too thick for her to merely tear so she pulled it up over his shoulders and head before gripping his member again and stroking roughly. Alex gasped in pleasure and his mouth drifted south to her large breasts, he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, lunging for her breast and tonguing her nipple as she cried out in pleasure. His left hand pulled at the strings of her pajamas bottoms and then slid down her boy shorts, she gasped again as he entered her with two fingers and with a steady speed he slid them in and out until she was driving her hips into his rhythm.

"Enough of this foreplay shit," Alex growled into her ear, biting at the lobe. She whined a little when his thumb rub against her clit and her removed his hand cupping her was and pulling her up into his arms. He threw her back onto the bed and then removed his pants & boxers, and then he turned to her and grabbed the bottom of her pajamas and pulling them off in a single swoop. He tugged at her panties and slapped her thigh to let her know to lift her hips, she did so and fully erect he thrust into her roughly and she cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. She slapped him hard across his face and he gave her a devilish grin, thrusting hard into her again, he gripped the back of her head, his hand tangled into her hair and forced his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as he thrust into her again and sucked his tongue, over and over he thrust, as hard as he possibly could until Callie grabbed him by the shoulders and in a quick move without breaking the connection she had him on his back, his shoulders pinned to the bed.

She rocked her hips, feeling him deep inside of her, he lifted his hips a bit to fill her with his entirety and she gasped in pleasure. She started to move faster and faster and Alex cried out himself in sheer pleasure. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged and Callie cried out, slapping him again. This drove Alex wild and he pushed her back onto the bed, slipping out of her but he thrust into her again, driving three forceful thrusts into her before he started a regular rhythm. She didn't want to scream his name but she couldn't help it. They anger had manifested into this and now they were experiencing a new sense of pleasure.

"Allleeeexxx," She moaned.

"Scream my fucking name," he growled into her ear, biting the lobe again. Callie wrapped her arms around his neck and ordered him to lift her, she wrapped her legs around his back and drove herself down onto him as she looked into his eyes, his hands roughly cupped her breasts and he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her as she began to move. He cried out in pleasure and Callie grabbed his face and growled, "Scream MY fucking name."

"C—Call—CALLIE," he moaned as she rode him. Callie smirked and licked at her lips.

"Say it again," Callie ordered.

Alex stared up at her in extreme pleasure, gasping her name again and again as her muscles tightened around him.

Callie's face tightened in pleasure as she screamed out "ALEX!"

Callie came and Alex followed suit as Callie dug her teeth into the sensitive flesh of his shoulder. They sat there for some time, breathing heavily, sweating profusely.

Alex broke the silence, but not the connection as he took her face into his hands and stared deep into her eyes, "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Callie took a deep breath and twitched her nose a bit, "I am too," she said. She looked at her left hand on his shoulder and the tiny diamond catching the lamp light, she reached over and removed it, tossing it back behind her and laughing.

She climbed off of him and started off towards the shower; Alex just watched her intently and smirked.

"You coming?" Callie asked with a smirk.

Alex laughed a bit and followed her, he pinned her against the shower door and kissed her passionately, "If anyone knows about me coming its you," he winked.


End file.
